Bleached Sweeper
by Yemi Hikari
Summary: Rin's friend Christina has her RPW player card stolen. In the Bleach world, a new RPW player character arives, annoying captain Hitsugaya.
1. Prolog

__

Disclaimer – I do not own Bleach. I do however own the Sweeper world, what one might call a parallel image world of ours, that allows travel between the different worlds, though… I hope the chapter explains itself, and that the author's note helps at the very bottom.

* * *

**Bleached Sweeper  
~ Prolog ~**

_I am a sweeper…_

_Wait, is that really a good way to start off a story that one is trying to tell another? I think that isn't, not when the other person has no clue what a sweeper is. So, should I explain what a sweeper is? It's a rather complex thing to explain, expressly since I myself am still learning._

_In other words, I didn't always know myself was a sweeper was, let alone RPW. Those around me had an idea, roughly what they were, but they never had any true idea as to why sweepers do the jobs that we do. Wes, being a sweeper is a job._

_Or is it? I originally, when I first became a sweeper thought like everyone else, this was the case. How soon afterwards did I realize the gravity of the situation, not to mention the complications that failing our jobs would imply. The truth of everything, sometimes, is best left hidden._

_So the question comes, where does one start the story? Where would the most interest lie? Or where is the most needed information best given. I guess the best was to start this story, is by telling how I became a sweeper. Because then maybe you'll come to understand what we are._

**~o-o~**

The year that I started high school, a new school building opened up, a new high school, to be exact. So, coupled with being an incoming Freshman, there was also the excitement of having a brand new school building. I was more excited though about the classed I would be able to take.

That morning I stood at my bus stop. The trees had that nice, crisp Autumn scent, and a few colorful leaves had already begun to fall. The younger student, particularly the elementary students, who would be walking to their own first day of school, were yet to be seen.

I pulled out of my backpack, one of the manga that I loved to read. This lasted only a matter of a few minutes as a dexterous hand snatched it away. My body suddenly twisted on it's heels to face the perpertrator. "Give it back all ready!"

"What good American girl reads comics in another laungage," the girl flipped the pages as if it were one of those books where one scene morphs from page to page to become a short cartoon in ones hand.

"Knock it off Aubrey," my face quite possibly had a rather sour expression and I brushed my long brown haird away from my face. An attempt to snatch it back was made, however was completely unsuccessful.

Aubrey twisted one of her bright, fake, blond curls around her fingers. "Hey, isn't this that really dumb orange soul reaper from _Bleach_?"

Finally able to snatch the book away, as she was looking at the cover, I chanced a glare at her, which didn't phase her. "I don't mind wear and tear on my Manga, but I would rather it came from actual use, rather then abuse."

"Rhyming is so uncool Taylor…" the girl pouched out her lips, calling me by my last name. "Isn't reading the comics in Chinese the same as reading Harry Potter in Latin? That makes you still a mondo geek."

"For your information, it is Japanese, my mother's home country, and both English and Japanese are my first languages, so it is normal then for me to speak both languages plus…" One should always have the clue that Aubrey would interrupt right when one had a point to make, yet someone had yet to learn this, maybe still hasn't.

"I know that you're a half breed. What has Japan contributed except to start World War One with the European continent just so they could evade America."

"Bleach was written in Japanese first," I didn't wish to comment on her factual mistakes, as the knowledge that she would argue was there. "Not only does the English version change a few things, but the Anime does too… and some of the voice acting is no where near as good in English as the original laungage."

"Nice try. So, are you going to tell me that Toshiro Hitsugaya is much better over there He's my favorite character, so I doubt it. Not that you of all people could appreciate how hot he is. Ever since the Bleach world in RPW opened up, I'be been trying to ask him on a date!" she laughed. "He's in our grade, so the same age."

"Where exactly did you get that idea from?" Sometimes it was best not to argue with her, but with a personality to defend what one knows a lot about, so sometimes this gets missed.

"Well, duh, he's in that stupid guys class eventually, so I've heard, and that guy is a Freshman, so he's my age, right? A captain, and a completle hotty and a bad ass attitude. I've had sex with many boys, but he's the ultimate one!"

"You're sick…" came out rather bluntly, though I have to admit I wanted to lecture her about her misconceptions, but I really couldn't do anything about it. She would argue that the grade system in Japan was just like ours, and that only a moron would make a kid way younger be in an older grade level. Not to mention all the other things that would drive a fan crazy.

"Says the girl who is still a virgin," came her attempt at snarking someone.

The huge yellow bus pulled up, and when the door opened, she pushed her way by me, ignoring the lecture the bus driver gave her. I went and sat with my two friends, who the only thing they could talk about was RPW, thus I ended up tuning them both out.

**~o-o~**

Stepping of the bus, my sneakers cruchned on the asphault… or was in concrete, and my friend Rachel had to grab me from behind. "Rin… if you step off the bus with your nose in a book, you're libal to have a misstep."

"I'm at a good part," try particularly the point where Ichigo's sisters see Kon at their school.

"And how many times have you read that series?" my other friend laughed. "You can be so emoitionless at times!"

"Not true," came the protest.

"Yes, we can tell," Rachel gave me a weak smile. "Perhaps you could join us eventually at RPW."

"Is that really what everyone talks about?" Some responces are just plain stupid, and sometimes one should obviously know this.

"It's the latest thing," Christina sighed. "How can you not know?"

"Let's just go and get out schedules," Rachel bemoaned, grabbing a sleeve and dragging someone after them, my nose still in the Manga volume. The next thing I recollect hearing was, "Can we get her schedule too?"

"Name?" For once I glanced up and saw a grey haired office lady scowling at me.

"Taylor Rin," I stated, still half way into my imagination.

"Rin Taylow!" two upset friends corrected, then proceeded to drag their friend else where. Cafeteria to be exact, or one could suppose. There were a bunch of students there being loud, so this was very likely. An urge was there for the bell to ring.

"Hey… do you like Bleach?" cam a sudden voice as someone sat down with my friends and me, their tray clicking at the table.

When I glanced up, my friends had sudden sighs of relief. However, I glanced at the older gird. "Has anyone told you, you look like Kitsutaka Tooru from _Asura Cryin'_?"

Two dirty looks came from Rachel and Christina. However, the girl pulled away the bangs that covered one eye. "No ex-operator mark, sorry."

"People don't just read Manga because they like it." This commented tended to annoy Rachel and Christina.

"Mmm… like the reasons for watching _Asura Cryin'_ are going to vary from person to person. Most boy's I met like it for the panty humor, while I like the whole concept, but was disappointed that the storyline wasn't executed in the best way, for an awsume mecha sci-fi fantasy cross,"

"Agreed," causing two groans to come from the two who had no clue what was being said.

"Victoria Winchester. Have you thought about becoming a sweeper for RPW? They're going through another screening process. Unless an acception is made, you have to be fourteen, or in high school," the girl smiled.

The girl then hurried off, leaving the flyer behind. Christina glared after her. "Ms. Popularity isn't she? You don't want to be a sweeper."

The bell rang before Christina could give me a reason for saying this.

**~o-o~**

I still wonder then, why I came to be at the RPW building after school. Christina's tone indicated that she possibly had problems with sweepers. Perhaps it was curiosity more then anything, or the fact I swept the flyier into the backpack without realizing it.

Somehow, it ended up on the floor of the living room as I dumped and reorganized my school supplied. Mother found it and was not at all pleased with the idea I was possibly interested in RPW. Neither was my father.

Of course, did I really have an interst? A wondering perhaps of what the big deal was, but not an actual interest. I heard comments about it being every fans dream, to it not being truelly real, so why bother. There was one type of comment though, that made me wonder about all that went on.

Quite a few had made the coment it was mainly self-insert Mary Sue's dream. While I hadn't written fanfics, I had glanced through enough to know what a Mary Sue was. A Mary Sue is any character someone created that isn't believable or usurps the roles of actual canon characters. Some say that there is such a thing too as a canon Mary Sue. A self insert Mary Sue was someone like Aubrey, who trueyl didn't respect the character, even though they were fictional.

While my parents over all were not pleased, they also couldn't explain why. It was almost as if they were hiding something. Thus, they made a deal I rather didn't like, to take martial arts classes on the weekeneds, something I'd been refusing to do, as I already took walks with my father.

So then, how did I end up over at the RPW building? I had no interest really. I didn't want to take martial arts. Was it just curiosity, or was it a case of my parents misunderstanding and forcing me, even dropping me off at the building?

So that was why I was riding down to one of the lower levels of the elevator with mirrors all around me, no fingerprints at all, and cold metal hand rails. This was not going to be fun. With me, was who else, but … Aubrey…

"You know," Aubrey stated, smirking as she did so. "They are more likely to pick me."

"And why is that?" I aksed, trying to ignore her.

"Because you're flat chested, plain looking and a half-breed," she smirked.

"You know… they might be recording our conversations," my voice had to have been the most bored sounding ever.

"So… then I can get them to know I want to be the sweeper assigned to Toshiro Hitsugaya and not some fat retarded guy." Of course she would say something like that, one should expect that one coming a mile away." I really don't know how you got one of Victoria's flyers."

The doors opened. One might have said it was before I could really say anything, but I really didn't want to say anything.

"Good afternoon you two," Victoria gave us a weak smile, looking pointidly at Aubrey. She then looked at me. "I forgot to ask your name."

"Aubrey Sugarhill," someone smiled. Victoria's eyes gave her a rather dirty look, but she kept her smile.

"How about you?"

"Taylor Rin." This statement caused a very particular fellow freshman to laugh.

"Why are you always stupid and reverse your name like that?"

"So… I take it you two are the only ones who signed up for the test, other then Samone?"

"Test… why do we have to take a test?" Aubrey's face contorted, almost as if she were afraid of a math test. Everything was full of disgust.

"Oh, just to see how well you two know the world of Bleach. Someone actually knows a lot, she's got the thing fro wanting to retake the test after a bunch of new material comes out."

"You mean the new episodes?" Victoria suddenly asked. "Is it multiple choice?"

**~o-o~**

I was to become a sweeper. I sat in the debriefing room while Aubrey was tek to another room. When Victoria came back with Samone, who had short hari and glasses. Both looked quite frazzled.

"So… yo are fresh to the concept of RPW?" Victoria asked.

"All the better that she not have been told this is a game," Samone stated softly.

"True. Everyone assumes that the wordls they go into aren't real, but RPW has created safety messures so people don't get hurt. Sweepers have the job of making sure RPW characters that are created don't run rampant. People think that we have more freedom… in some ways we do, in some we don't."

"You are familiar with the terms Mary Sue and rabid fanfgirl, right?" Samone stated. "There are some people who think that because they aren't real, when they really are, that they can do anything they want, just like in fanfiction."

"Some say RPW is really restrictive rule wise," Victoria stated. "You said if you were to create your own anime character, that she would have short white hair, red eyes. Why?"

"I figure that kind of character would be taken seriously."

"And the selection of the Japanese name Hikari Rin?"

"My first name is already Japanese. It is a neutral name, so people again would take me seriously, and Hikari is to add in a bit of feminity, where needed."

"You awnsered no preference for sweeper canidates, but you listed you would rather not have Hitsugaya Toshiro. Why?" Samone laughed.

"Well, he is my favorite character… so I might have a bias afterall."

"Contrary to the RPW players idea, not every character is ti found to be necidarry to have a sweeper for, and not all sweepers are placed with the character," Samone stated, her tone a bit bitter. "I get stuck in research and development."

"Not only are you better suirted for that, truth is, you love it."

"Her the machine picks from the tests and the need," Samone stated.

Victorai indicated two stands that popped out of circles on the floor. "I'll go with you your first time through… maybe other times. Expect to look different when you do go."

"Understood… same for you?"

"I actually asked to be flat chested here… considering how some of the gusy are," Victoria narrowed her eyes. "Thankfully, if need be, we can modulate characters memories, much like they do in Bleach, but different…"

She then disappeared as I was surrounded by a cylinder of green light, words flashed by. "_Sweeper character selected. Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of squad ten._" I thought I asked not to get him.

_

* * *

_

Author's note –  
~ _**Time – **__One might notice that I tend to update frequently on my fanfics, and that I am a fast writer. People may not realize that this chapter took me a whole month to write. I started on the twenty-sixth of August and had it ready to post except for author's notes exactly one month later. There were various things that affected my writing. One is that I was using this as a major stress reliever, the second is…  
~ __**First Person Point of View – **__I have written this one in first point of view. I've possibly written a few one-shots in this point of view, but I only have one other fanfic that really utilized it, and it only used it in the first half of the chapters. I wanted this to be in first person point of view, and I struggled so much to get it right, that I almost trashed the point of view for third. I am not sure that I want to write in this point of view constantly though, so…  
- __**A.) **__Do all the chapters this way - __**B.)**__ Do only the first chapter, maybe even prolog - __**C.) **__Only when it is in the RPWorld. - __**D.) **__Option B.), but with Rin's opinion added to the end or each chapter - __**E.) **__Other…  
… I really need impute for this, because this is WHERE I am stuck. I mean, I have the whole story in my head, however, what point of view I take is going to greatly effect it…  
__**~ RPWorld**__ – Over in the LotR fandom, there is a tradition of paroding other fanfiction work. So, this idea popped into my head, but really… I needed the right fandom, and the right story to pull it off. So here lies the story. As for my paroding of things, I write so that people can learn to be better writers, and enjoy it, and in some cases, look at the world in a different point of view, and perhaps decided to become a better person, aka, spammers and flamers. As if that would happen… ever. Wishful thinking on my part… huh?  
__**~ Mary Sue/Gary Stu – **__The definition I use is a character that is not believable within the context of the storyline. Some are written do to lack of character development skills, that is not a bad thing, others are written due to wishful thinking, that is a bad thing. Anyways, I want to make it clear that not all Mary Sue writers that are RPW players cause trouble and not all RPW players that cause trouble are Mary Sue writers. I will be parodying issues that go on with Mary Sue writing, hopefully in a way that is not… hurtful, but instead helpful.  
__**~ Characters – **__Not much to say about Aubrey at this point… as for Victoria Winchester, her original name that I gave her was… Eva West… I prefer the second one. __Asura Cryin'__ is not for everyone. I like it for the actual storyline, but there also a LOT of things I don't like about it. She also looks like the yankee character from Fruit Basket. Oh, and can you guess what some of Aubrey's errors were in this chapter?  
__**~ Rin **__– Yes, I know that her name IS that of another character. However, I got to thinking, what was one of the mistakes I see in fanfiction writing; the naming of OC's similar or the same as a canon character. Plus… the confusion and chaos it might possibly cause. Anyways… I am NOT going to pair Rin with Toshiro. That would be… anyways there is something about the two, but you have to guess, and for once, if you do guess, I will tell you!  
__**~ Forum Topic – **__In my general topic forum, I am starting a forum topic called Sweeper… for discussion of any kind. Though… don't know how that one will turn out. _


	2. Meeting a Prodigy

**Bleached Sweeper  
~ **_**Meeting a Prodigy **_

The transition between the two worlds went smoothly, yet in truth was hard to describe. It was neither painful, nor was it delightful. It almost felt as if a jolt of static shock went through ones entire body, and then for a few minutes, it was completely numb. The green cylinder turned into a thing of pitch-blackness, and then everything hazily came into view. This was what Rin experienced the first time through.

As she glanced around, she saw that they were in an old Japanese style building, with the doors opened to lead out into an oriental style garden that seemed to be quite breathe taking to behold. Woven mats were under their feet, and Rin could feel her feet in one of the traditional Japanese sandal styles, along with that certain style of sock, with the split toe.

"How is it that no one sees anyone pop up in front of them, and they don't expect anything?" Rin asked Victoria, who suddenly burst into laughter. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No… look at yourself in the mirror!" Victoria commented, trying to stop herself from laughing.

Rin noted that her companion had been dressed in a shingami uniform; but when she turned around to look in the mirror that was pointed out to her... she found that she was dressed in a pink kimono that was cropped off just above her knees. The wrap, small obi, was a very bluish colored violet, with ribbons attached, with something similar on the sleeves, which came to her wrists.

Attached to the ribbons were bells, and they jingled as Rin turned back towards her sempai. She had expected the short, white hair, and the red eyes, but not the different kind of outfit. "Honestly… is this some kind of joke?"

"Let me call Samone… she sometimes likes playing pranks like this one people." Victoria stated, picking out of her uniform what looked like a soul phone. "Oh, and like you go by Hikari Rin, I go by Mikisaku Kaku."

"I look like a Mary Sue… a character from _Pandora's Heart _or _Suteki Tantei_ _Labyrinth_… a chain or a doll…" Rin bemoaned, her arms hanging at her side, suddenly hugging herself. "I didn't realize the name I would pick on the test would be my name here either."

Victoria watched as the younger girl's face suddenly turned pale. "Whatever is the matter with you?"

"I think she also enhanced my chest size," Rin squeaked out, her whole face turning pale. She continued to clutch her chest like she had been violated. "Why the hell would she do that! I liked myself the way I was, unnoticeable in the figure area! I was nearly flat chested, now… I have an actual bust that one can…"

Rin cupped her breasts, showing that they had come to be a size that could now nicely fit into her palm of her hand, with a bit of over flow. "This… this isn't funny…"

"So… you didn't change her outfit… only… oh," Victoria stated, suddenly hanging up and snapping a picture, a frown on her face. "I don't see the problem with the name, it was well liked. As for that outfit, Samone stated she didn't argument the uniform to be different, or to change your… she used the words mammary glands. What she did, was make it so that you're wearing no underwear. She's miffed at the computer, because it was what made the changes, and her prank didn't get noticed"

"She did what?" Rin's face suddenly turned pale and she opened up the front of her outfit to look down, only to fall down, as she was not used to walking in those kind of sandals. But she had gotten a glimpse of the fact, underneath the kimono, her entire body was naked. "At least she's not the one who… who…"

"A boob job. You can go ahead and say such things here, or use any curse words you want. There are no adults, per say, and believe me… I've heard some of the worst things ever from the lieutenant of the eleventh division," Victoria hummed. "As for the question on how we end up not being able to be seen, RPW players pop up in secluded, predefined safe zones. This is our safe zone, a home for shingami females, provided by the Woman's society."

"Can she do anything about… the change she made… it's absolutely embarrassing. And as for the name…" Rin made a face.

"Look… I didn't think you would be one to complain," Victoria became a bit irritable. "I understand the boob job thing, but _you _picked the name."

"There is also the fact that there is a character in Bleach who has the name Rin too!" the girl waved her hands, finally pushing herself off the ground. "And there is the underwear issue!"

"Fuck…" Victoria muttered. "I forgot about him… really I did. I apologize for my tone there. I'll see what I can do about it. I mean… I completely understand about the boob thing… I wanted mine smaller because of an incident."

"What kind of incident," Rin frowned at this.

"She says the computer glitched and that she can't do anything about anything of this… she actually wanted to make your bust as big as Orihime's…" Victoria snapped the soul phone shut again. "Anyways… I might as well tell you about the situation. And I completely understand if you wish to back down… it really doesn't happen that much, as there is serious consequences."

"What do you mean?" Rin stated.

"Not many of the sweepers end up in this situation, Hikari Rin," Victoria frowned. "Let's just say, I ran into a really drunk shingami who decided that it was all right to touch my breasts. If someone hadn't come along at that time, something really bad might have happened."

"So, it is just like the real world then," Rin stated, non-plused about the whole situation. "I would have thought you would have fought back."

"Kiddo… I am not a seated shingami officer. I can only perform a few kido spells and almost no one has shikai, RPW players and us alike. Actually, I don't know of a sweeper that has achieved shikai, actually, unless they were a sweeper for another fandom, and an RPW player, then I don't know about them," Rin stated. "RPW players tend to think we're harsh when we don't allow their characters to mod

"So, did you know that I would be assigned to the captain of the tenth division… when I said I didn't want to be?" Rin folded her arms.

"Samone did tell you, not everyone gets assigned a canon character, and that the assignment is based off the characters need," Victoria glanced at the ceiling. "For example, I am assigned to the captain of the eighth division, not because he needs to be sweeped for, but because he is such a womanizer. And no, he wasn't the one who groped me. I basically help Nanao-chan… I mean Lieutenant Ise."

"So… I guess I am stuck with him…" Rin let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yeah… just to forewarn you, he seems to be able to tell RPW players and sweepers from the people who are actually from this world, and he tends to ignore the sweepers and not even speak with us. As for the RPW problem makers, one of his past sweepers told me that he also knows, but with the way they are, he can't ignore him, and simply thinks they're insane. She transferred back to _Inuyasha_."

"So… what do I do next… do you guys actually go in cold turkey, not knowing any Kido spells, or skills?" Rin asked.

"Not really a choice…" her acquaintance spoke up. "I am taking makeup classes at the academy every so often… Samone's got something… Soul Miko… what is that?"

"Soul Mikos used to be a part of the Gotei tradition. Consider it the religious aspect of the old traditions, but not quite," came a voice from out in the garden. Both turned to see Unohana with Nanao.

"I've never heard of them," the female lieutenant muttered. "But Unohana Taicho is excited that someone wants to revive the old traditions, as is Yamamoto… they seem to be the only ones who remember, perhaps Ukitake and … _him_... I can imagine him chasing Soul Mikos around when he was younger..."

"But what do they do exactly?" Victoria suddenly asked.

"Ah… Mikisaku-san… basically, they perform blessings, that kind of thing. I am currently looking for some of the old texts so that she can start studying… do you know what division you'll be placed into for the trial run, Hikari-san?"

"I believe that she told me tenth division…" the other girl muttered, glancing at the girl. "Shall I lead her to the division?"

"No need. I'll be taking her, as Yamamoto wishes to introduce her to other members of the captaincy, not to mention the lieutenants, as it is a big deal," Unohana smiled. Nanao bowed her head.

Victoria could only give Rin a look of pity as the girl left with the two older women, then she called up Samone. "You've got to do something! I'm scared that the whole Sweeper thing might end up compromised!"

"_I'm all ready trying, but the computer sometimes has a mind of its own!_" the girl on the other side. "_I'll try going and doing something from twelfth division._"

"At least Rin looks like she has it calm there, I just hope she can keep it that way," Victoria muttered.

**~o-o~**

Hitsugaya walked into his office, looking for his lieutenant. He was irritable to say the least, due to the fact that a meeting was called and all captains and lieutenants were to report there. Matsumoto though was nowhere in sight, and this rather irritated him to say the least. Thus, he finally came to the last place he would find her. She was there, asleep on the couch. "Matsumoto!"

"Ehh! Taicho!" the woman popped up, then pulled her shingami robes so that they fit better. "What is the matter?"

The small taicho pointed to a Hell Butterfly that was floating around her head. "They've called a meeting of captains and lieutenants, Matsumoto, let's go."

"But taicho, I'm not ready!" the woman whined, getting an obnoxiously cheerful smile on her face.

"I don't care," Toshiro stated, giving her a dark look, that indicated for her to follow him.

"Do you know what the meeting is about?" the woman asked, hurrying to catch up with him, still smiling, and walking with her hands behind her back. Many division members wondered what was going on, what with both of the highest-ranking officers heading off somewhere.

"I know no more about this meeting then you got with the Hell Butterfly you were sent… wait, I had to go get you," the small boy snapped, rather irritable at his fukutaicho's attempt at directing his mind elsewhere. Things were quiet until they got to the meeting hall, and Hitsugaya moved to their positions, Matsumoto kneeling behind her taicho as everyone gathered.

When they had finished gathering, Yamamoto stamped his staff to signal the meeting started. "There has been a decision passed down through the zero squad, to reestablish the Soul Mikos that used to be a part of the divisions a long time ago."

"Hmm… Ukitake and I were very young shingami when there stopped being Soul Mikos for each division," the eighth division captain pulled on his hat, wondering about the situation.

"Isn't this move… a bit odd?" the seventh division captain became overly cautious.

However, Byakuya spoke up. "The reason the Soul Mikos aren't a part of the division anymore is the noble family in charge of them suddenly disappeared. How is a new one going to come about when there is little information left on them?"

"That is where we are hoping that you can come in and help," Urahara stated, "As your family does have a vast knowledge and collection of old records. I believe that the reason this is being done is to boost morale, more than anything."

"Considering that it is the job of the Soul Monks to preside over blessings before and after the shingami head out, not to mention preside over funerals, ceremonies… things like that," Ukitake stated.

"So… in other words, they are like the Buddhist tradition," Kira piped up, as he still had no captain to represent his division.

"In some aspects yes, in some aspects no," Yamamoto stated. "I wish to introduce, Hikari Rin."

At that, the door opened, and the girl with off colored clothing made a quick bow, all the way to the ground. "Salutations. It is a pleasure to meet all of you today, and I hope to be of service. Treat me kindly, and I hope to learn well, what I need to do."

As she raised up her head, her eyes went and glanced over each and every one of the members that were there. No replacements for the treacherous taicho's were there, and she watched carefully their faces, but like her, they showed little emotion. Ukitake was the first to speak up. "Well, she is well mannered, and her Japanese is well spoken."

"I'm glad to see that the old Miko uniform is still in use," Kyoraku chuckled, only to have his lieutenant stand up, use a rolled up piece of paper, and slap him on the back of the head. She then bowed to the general in command.

"I apologize for my captain's rude behavior sir," and then proceeded to sit down.

"Anyways, the division that Hikari-dono is going to join, is going to be the tenth division," Yamamoto stated.

"Excuse me?" A sudden look of shock spread across Toshiro's face, and he had a look of utter rejection.

"Don't a lot of things these days get shoved on Hitsugaya Taicho?" Soifon spoke up, shaking her head at the whole matter.

"Be that as it may, I feel that this is the best division to place her in," Yamamoto stated, watching as the young taicho got a rather ticked off look on his face.

"And the reason being…" Toshiro stated.

"For one thing, you have no knowledge of the Soul Mikos, and thus won't have overly high expectations of Hikari Rin, to compare with what she should do, and shouldn't. Second, your division is one of the most open divisions we have, and isn't tied down by such duty already, such as carrying mail. Third, you noticed the shrine that is built upon tenth division grounds," Yamamoto stated.

"I figured that one of the former taicho's was rather religious, is all," Toshiro scratched his head, the small child becoming irritable.

"That shrine was the one that the head Soul Miko used to use," Yamamoto stated, his eyes filled with mirth.

"It needs to be cleaned up, but I'll see that my division members go ahead and begin to clean it up," the small boy muttered, still rather unhappy with the situation.

"Dismissed," the old man stated, and the captains and lieutenants dispersed from where they were, though Matsumoto and Toshiro stayed behind. The young boy seemed rather miffed at the whole situation.

"I see that I have no choice in the matter, so follow us along," the boy stated, almost as if he wanted to roll his eyes at the whole situation.

"Hai," was the only response that Rin gave, as she followed behind the young taicho, and his fukutaicho. It bothered her that Yamamoto hadn't had a problem with her just coming and showing up out of the blue, and this made her think to ask Victoria about it later. The old general was up to something.

"So, which of the four studies of the shingami do you happen to excel at," the small boy asked, still walking ahead of the girl.

"You mean, like Kido and shunpoo?" the girl asked, a tad nervous at this whole situation.

"Fine, you don't have to excel at them to be in the division. What I really meant was, how much do you know?" the boy stated, irritation in his voice, which made his Fukutaicho to chuckle.

"Actually, I haven't practiced at all, I only know a few of the incantations," Rin decided to be truthful about the matter at hand, knowing that it would possibly make him angry.

Her assumption was assumed correct, when he turned to her, his nose wrinkling up, and the side of his mouth twitching. "Exactly what incantations do you know…"

"I know Bakudo incantations Geki, Horin, Kakushitsuijaku, Rikuhokoro, Gochutekkan, Tenteikura, the second part of the Bankin. As for Hado, I know Shakkaho, Sokatsui, Raikoho, Soren Sokatsui…"

"Enough…" the small taicho groaned. "What is the point of knowing the second part of Bankin, when you don't know the first…"

"Taicho…" Matsumoto let out a small chuckle, and shook her head at her small taicho. "It is rather funny that a lot of the incantations she knows are upper ones. Most start with the lower level spells…"

Rin didn't want to let them know though, they had been spells that she had found from the Bleach franchise in her own world, but she figured something out quickly. "I read them in a novel once… it was the only access I had to learning the spells, so I used that…"

This caused Toshiro to look at her again, and then shake his head. "So what are you good at? I mean, nothing is known about these… Soul Miko's, so you can't yet be good in that way…"

"I could, if taught, do paperwork," Rin sighed, thinking that this was possibly one of the few things that might endear her with the small taicho. Instead, he just turned and glared at her, as if something bothered him about this. However, he turned around, and just continued walking, muttering something about uselessness. But then…

"I refuse to have a member in my division untrained in how to defend yourself, so that is what you are going to be working on… how, I don't know, but I'll figure it out…" the boy muttered.

_Author's Note –  
__**~ Time – **__As I said, no clue when I'll update this one… sporadically? It is now 1/15/2010, and I think I'll keep track of this, when the chapters happen to have come into play here.  
__**~ Point of View – **__For now, I will stick to having first person point of view as Rin's world, and what she comes to see of her world, which will only be some of the chapters. Those though, happening in Bleach, will definitely be in third person point of view. If I had kept this in first person point of view, it just wouldn't have been the same.  
__**~ Clothing – **__Do you know how many fanfics where people write in an OC, that their captain doesn't care that they aren't dressed in their normal uniform. Fanfic writers do this, because they don't want their character to look like all the others. Rin's clothing happens to be that of the 'Soul Miko'. In other words, it isn't a matter of not wearing their uniform here, but having a specialized uniform.  
__**~ Soul Mikos**__ – I always wondered, where are the people who take care of the religious aspect of Bleach. It is a good thing that it isn't out there, in ones face, like I've seen some Anime get to be. Soul Mikos though here, serve more for ceremonial aspects for the normal shingami, and not the Royal family.  
__**~ Soul Monk **__– I didn't make a mistake when Ukitake brought them up, they are the males… Soul Mikos though are more common.  
__**~ General Yamamoto – **__Yes, he's not suspicious here, which in a lot of fanfics I read, the characters aren't suspicious. He knows stuff, simple as that, but I can't put out the extent of what he knows. The others though, they are a tad more suspicious, though they are less out with it because Yamamoto is fine. However, Rin finds that he doesn't suspect, suspicious in itself…  
__**~ Characters – **__The characters in here, we come to find out that Samone likes playing dirty tricks on her fellow sweepers. We also learned that Victoria's sweeper job is Kyoraku Taicho, not to bodyguard him, but the female RPW players that go near him. Rin also has a bad start in the Bleach world, from the RPW computer messing with her, Samone's prank, to the whole Soul Miko business.  
__**~ Anime – "**__Pandora's Heart" or "Suteki Tantei Labyrinth" are two Anime that are mentioned. They both have females dressed in clothing that is designed to have quite a bit of detail, and they are like puppets, no real conscious, a good deal of them. It is hard to explain the joke meant by that…  
_


	3. Dealing With a Prodigy

**Bleached Sweeper  
~ **_**Dealing With a Prodigy **_

"I refuse to have a member in my division untrained in how to defend themselves, so that is what you are going to be working on… how, I don't know, but I'll figure it out…" the boy muttered, as they arrived at the division gate. Rin couldn't help, but look around, almost dropping her act of indifference to the whole situation. Actually, she feared that her tone had somehow slipped, while she had been talking to him.

She followed them to the office, taking in everything that she could. The place was not at all, like what she had come to imagine it to be. More of, it was more then she expected it to be, with a complexity that couldn't easily be shown in any medium merely meant for entertainment purpose that disinclined seeing the real thing, or all of the real thing.

They arrived at the office, and she watched as the small taicho went to his desk, and began to scribble some note down on paper. He waved one of his small hands, at a seat in front of his desk. "Take a seat."

Rin did as she said, and in a way, Matsumoto did to, going and lounging on the small couch that was in the middle of the room. The small taicho, still standing, noticed this. "I did not mean that my fukutaicho should take the time to be lazy. I have a task for you, to go and take a good look at the… shrine. Prettify it or whatever…"

This caused Rangiku to let out a sigh, then sneak around behind the small boy, suddenly giving him one of those hugs, which she happened to be notorious for. Rin watched carefully, and noticed as the small boy's cheeks flushed a little bit, and without a word, hand the piece of paper to his fukutaicho, who hurried out of the room.

When she was gone, Toshiro glared at her. "I know that you are one of them."

"I am not sure what you are talking about," Rin stated, trying hard, to keep composure like that which she had planned on her character being, to hide her real self. She had to question though, why she was trying to pretend to be someone who wasn't herself. The situation, truth be told, seemed stressed.

"You are trying too hard," the boy stated, confirming her fear, yet she kept a straight face. "Don't ask why, but I can tell _them _from _us_. You have a very similar… aura about you. Though it is different. Possibly because you wormed your way into that… soul miko thing… whatever it is…"

Rin suddenly interrupted, becoming irritated with the implications of his words. Instead of using a grumpy sounding tone, she simply raised an eyebrow. "So, you're saying I'm a Mary Sue. A Sue…"

"Hold on… you are… ball vinegar… ball of a sandbar… ball den… balled spider web?" the boy's face contorted, as he tried getting used to the foreign word, not realizing that it was such, and trying to use his own home language to make sense of it. "All right… fine. All of you are Mari Su… a ball of vinegar. Of course, you can be asu, if that means you won't be in my hair tomorrow."

"So, if you call me asu, which means tomorrow, the logic then, would be that I would not be coming back? Just like all the others? Maybe because if you call me asu, unlike whatever these so called Mari Su's, as you like to call them, I might just end up coming back, tomorrow, and tomorrow, and tomorrow. Your logic is childish," Rin stated, her read eyes watching as the small boy suddenly tensed up, then turned to glare at her.

"_Childish_." The words tumbled from his mouth, indicating he had been insulted.

"I was in fact, not referring to the fact you were a child, but that your behavior is completely immature. I am not here to babysit you either. No, wait… perhaps I am," Rin stated, trying not to sigh or roll her eyes, watching it as the boy began to lose his cool, and the temperature dropped slightly. "I mean, listen to how stupid you sound. Mari Su and Asu…"

"You are the one who started it with the Mari Su and Asu! You of all people, know what I am talking about," the small captain, suddenly stormed to the other side of his desk, so that he could stand in front of her and glare at her.

"Do I, or are you assuming that I actually do," the white haired female shook her head, then closed her eyes in frustration. She didn't know what the policy was for telling those who lived in the world that the RPW traveled too. She was also wondering, if she had possibly bitten off, a little more then she could personally chew.

"I know for once, someone actually _knows _what I am talking about. _Don't _use my age, to blindside the fact we both know, I have an idea that something is up. I know what you are, and that you and the others don't belong here. They keeping coming, and coming, and I hate it!" the young boy lashed out with words. "_Mari Sue…_"

"What, a ball of vinegar?" came a laugh from the doorway, causing two teal eyes to suddenly dart to the doorway, as a laugh came to Rin and the small taicho's ears. "So… you are already deciding you don't like someone. You've even resulted to name-calling. Nice to go, Hitsugaya Taicho!"

"Don't give me that, Abarai," the small boy stated. "What exactly are you doing here, coming to gawk?"

This caused Rin to let out a breath of air, only to have Renji catch on, though she couldn't see him. The man ran a hand through his hair, and let out a laugh. "You always happen to a smart aleck remark for getting out of your misbehavior. You started as a brat in the Rukongai, and are still one."

"Should a fukutaicho be speaking that way, to a taicho," Rin suddenly stated, her eyes watching carefully.

Renji suddenly walked around, behind the small taicho, and had a huge grin on his tattooed face. "Seriously… I've known the bugger since he entered the academy. I _can _get away with teasing him, _especially _since he graduated the same year as us."

Hitsugaya had another idea about all of this, and narrowed his eyes. "I believe she's right, but then you choose _not _to listen to me on this one."

"Seriously, you're still an elementary school kid," Renji sighed, shaking his head. "You _haven't _taken an interest in girls yet, so… until you do…"

Renji's hand, suddenly reached out, and made contact with Toshiro's head. As the small captain, reached up to brush the hand away, Renji quickly pushed the boy's head forward, so that he stumbled forward. To Rin's horror, she found that the fukutaicho had shoved the boy's face into her chest, as Hitsugaya let out a yelp of surprise.

"What are you…" Of course, Rin was not at all happy with this, and was yet again thinking, a Sweeper job was too much for her. Her face though suddenly froze, as something else happened.

The small taicho, who was struggling to get up, suddenly moved one of his hands, and it slipped in between the fold of her kimono, only to suddenly freeze with realization. "Oh… crap…"

"Ahh…" Renji's face suddenly twisted, as he realized he had actually gone too far with his game. He began to yank Hitsugaya back from the so-called soul miko.

Rin felt her temper flaring, and suddenly stood up from her seat, her hand going to hit Renji in the face. "You pervert!"

However, to her shock, she instead hit her so-called taicho across the nose, as Renji had happened to pull Hitsugaya back. She watched, as Toshiro's blue green eyes suddenly went wide, then for him to suddenly dash out of the room. A familiar voice, could be heard from the doorway. "Renji… what the hell happened."

"Soul miko here, called Hitsugaya Taicho a pervert," Renji stated, suddenly scratching his head.

"I was calling you a pervert," Rin blurted out, her tone changing slightly, but none of the other two, taking any notice of this.

"Abarai… the truth now," Rangiku stated, shaking her head at the other fukutaicho, and walking over, her tone dangerous.

"I played a prank on the kid, and shoved his face into the new girl's rack. Unfortunately he…" Renji suddenly paled, realization hitting him. "… reached into her clothing, when he was trying to get up, without realizing it."

"Abarai…" the busty strawberry blond was livid. "You _know _how he is! Get, now!"

"All right, all right! I'm not the one who slapped him across the face and called him a pervert!" the young man stated, hurrying out of the room.

Rin suddenly had a hand placed on her shoulder, which she found to be rather calming. Not to mention, she found the woman's voice to be soothing. "Let me guess , both we're aimed at baka Renji? At least you were wearing underwear." However, as Rin's cheeks suddenly flushed, Matsumoto's tone changed a bit. "You were wearing underwear."

"The best way to put it, is someone tried to play a prank on me earlier," Rin stated, choosing not to look the woman in the eye.

"Well come on," the woman suddenly grabbed the teenager by the shoulder, then began to drag her off, towards her room. "I've got some clean stuff in my room. I tend not to use old-fashioned ones anyways. I like the new ones, or none at all, when I'm wearing my uniform. Ahh… don't tell taicho that, he'll freak, especially at the last one. "

Rin was rather startled, and in truth hoped that the woman hadn't noticed the look of shock written on her face. They hurried along, and eventually, they came to the fukutaicho's room. Matsumoto began to pull things around, while the white haired girl looked around, her red eyes taking in the fact the room was neat as a pin, but made no comment. "Really, Matsumoto fukutaicho, I'm fine."

"Nonsense… and it is just Rangiku or Ran-chan!" the woman beamed, suddenly making a mess of her room.

Rin shook her head, and walked over to one of the walls of Matsumoto's room. She had been surprised, to see two of the walls, had similar doors, as the front of the room. As her ear came close, she thought she could hear a soft noise on the other side, almost like some child was muttering to themselves. "Hitsugaya Taicho's room wouldn't be that way."

Rangiku suddenly looked up, concern in her eyes, then walked over to the door, and pressed her ear up against it. She closed her eyes, and let out a sigh. "I am going to have to fix this later. I don't know how long it will take to get him back to normal."

"What do you mean, back to normal," Rin found cloth stuffed into her arms. "Really, I don't need…"

"No… whoever played that prank on you, possibly knew taicho has… a problem…" Matsumoto stated.

"I doubt they did, considering I am not even sure what is going on," Rin sighed, keeping a rather emotionless look on her face.

"You are too much like taicho… and Gin for that matter," Rangiku sighed. "Keep this a secret. Taicho is mortified about becoming a pervert like Kyoraku taicho. He even thinks, if he starts liking girls, he will happen to be a pervert. So… if he has come to like a girl, he is not at all likely to admit that he does like her."

"So… he's having a mental break down over this, isn't he?" Rin's eyes suddenly narrowed.

"Ahh… yeah… you go ahead and change… I'll go check on him," Matsumoto smiled, suddenly slipping through the door. Rin wasn't sure what was going on, and didn't really wish to stick around. She set the cloth down, and headed away, as being in the room of someone, who was in truth, complete strangers, felt odd.

She had gotten only so far away, when Matsumoto came hurrying up. "Ne, Rin-chan!"

"Ahh… Rangiku-san," the white haired girl turned, a smile on her face, only to find a phone thrusted towards her.

"Here… I'm sorry we made you feel uncomfortable like this. That wasn't either of our intention," the woman smiled, at which Rin blinked a couple of times, remembering that Hitsugaya Toshiro _had _in fact meant to make her feel uncomfortable. "I'll work on getting him so that he'll apologize. Oh, and I'll e-mail you basic kido spells! That way, you can learn them, before you come back. Take tomorrow off… enjoy yourself."

"Arrigotto," came the girl's reply, as she watched Matsumoto suddenly turn her head back in the direction she had come from, a worried look on her face. The busty woman then hurried off. Rin shook her head. "If he is so uncomfortable with touching females, what is up with your hugs."

She then began to head back towards the place that she had first entered, not at all sure, of what to do when she got to the entrance of the division. She shook her head, and then opened her phone. While she could read it, she didn't know how to use a lot of the features in it. Suddenly though, she heard a very familiar voice calling out to her. "Rin-chan!"

"Vi… Mikisaku sempai!" Rin gave the girl a smile, glad to see her.

"So, how did your first day go? Please tell me the little terror didn't make you wish to quit?" Victoria suddenly laughed. However, her face fell, when she got a good look at Rin's face. "What did he do this time?"

The younger female gave a weak smile. "It was Abarai, actually. I'd rather not talk about it."

"You have that look in your eyes, as if you don't want to come back?" Victoria stated, a worried look in her face. "Give it one more day."

"I won't be coming tomorrow," the girl stated firmly, not to mention her red eyes betrayed no emotion.

"So… you are quitting?" came the sighing reply.

"No… I unfortunately got told off by Matsumoto to take the day off," the girl stated, giving Victoria a rather confused look. "I'll use that to think over it."

"Can I ask, what did you think of Hitsugaya Toshiro?" her sempai suddenly asked.

"That he was, most defiantly, a spoiled little brat," came Rin's response, catching the other girl off guard.

_Author's note -  
__**~ Time – **__Well, it has been, what… about three months now. It is 4/29/2010. Right now, I am averaging out to updating this every three months. That… is slow my friends.  
__**~ Sweeper – **__I was thinking, I got the term Sweeper from somewhere. It isn't exactly that original. I got it from Black Cat.  
~ __**Hitsugaya Toshiro **__– Yup. He's had a mental break down. That means Rin's doing a poor job, on her very first day, right? Do they keep track of these in Sweepers permanent records?  
__**~ OCs**__ – I think the only character I've developed is Rin here. She said that Hitsugaya was her favorite character from Bleach, yet… her she's calling him at the end, "a spoiled little brat". Interesting._


End file.
